Pteranodon
is the nickname of an unnamed titltrotor gunship model used by the Legitimacy Kingdom. Etymology The craft's nickname comes from who lived in North America during the late Cretaceous period. Design The Pteranodon its a medium size aircraft with wing propellers on the wings that can rotate 90 degrees and several gun barrels sticking out from its side.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 9 Technology The Pteranodon is a , a medium sized aircraft equipped with engines that can rotate 90 degrees to provide either horizontal or vertical thrust. This allows it to move like a plane or a helicopter, adapting to the situation at hand and eliminating the need for a runway. The Pteranodon uses its large size to store tons of shells and continuously fire heavy artillery at ground targets while it flies in a large circle with the target in the center. By switching between the armaments roughly meant for anti-building, anti-tank, and anti-personnel, it can destroy anything inside its circle so the target has nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. It's made to fly 3000 meters up.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 11 The Pteranodon is also equipped with chaffs and flares, and can also be used to jam enemy communications. Specifications *Class: Ground-attack-type Fire Support Machine *Height: 10.1m *Length: 25.3m *Width: 36.3m *Weight: 65.1t (Full weapon load) *Propulsion Engine: Turboprop engine × 2 (Tiltrotor type) *Top Speed: 750km/h (350km/h in vertical lift mode) *Armament: 150mm artillery cannon x 1, 50mm howitzer x 1, 30mm gatling gun x 1 *Crew: 1-2 persons in the cockpit, additional people to control the guns. *Main Color: Khaki Background Up until the introduction of Objects, tiltrotor gunships were close to holding the primary role on the battlefield. Its overwhelming loading capacity gave it tremendous firepower and its ability to take off without a runway made it very convenient. Another factor that moved it closer to holding the primary role was the introduction of a variety that was filled with nothing but cartridge-style laser weapon units in place of the guns. That allowed it to overcome the previous rule stating that a slow aircraft was powerless on a battlefield without air superiority already achieved. The gunship had become a fortress of the sky that could intercept fighters and even cruise and ballistic missiles. The appearance of such a fortress allowed a combination of the normal model and the laser model to rip through both the air and the land and one-sidedly conquer a battlefield. But the introduction of laser weapons also strangled the gunship itself. Based on its use in gunships, armies began introducing laser weapons for air-to-air use, surface-to-air use, and for missile defense. Even the quickly moving air superiority fighters could not evade those laser weapons, so there was no hope for the gunships themselves to evade them. And once tons of anti-air lasers were equipped on the Objects that could not be stopped no matter what, the tiltrotor gunships had lost their spot in the primary role. Chronology The Coming of Third Generation After discovering the secret plans of Unicorn while stationed on the Cook Addition Islands, Heivia and Genelia were attacked by a Pteranodon. Heivia supercharged his 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher and shot a smoke grenade into its cargo area. This act took advantage of the lack of separation between cockpit and cargo area to temporarily blind the pilot, causing the gunship to crash. References Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft